Rebound
by Gryphon Lancer
Summary: summaries are the epiphany of evil...so i'll just say Self Insert, Read and Review...please?
1. prologue

Rebound

   Gryphon Lancer: yeah ok this is my first Tactics fan fic,so its probally not that good.. I don't own Tactics but I own my persona, and the random characters. 

   R+R PLEASE!!!

   prologue 

   "Dammit!!!…DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!"  I swore as I hit my head off the table "Why must I have to kill all these damn archers! And since when did a Monk k      now steal heart?!?" I slumped in my chair as the game over screen wavered on the T.V. 'Ok, I need to work on this a bit…' I though as I reset the game. So what if I      didn't know how to win a fight? No one ever said running away was a sign of weakness…ok…maybe someone said that…

_   "you need help"_

   "Who are you?"

_   "you want help?"_

   Ok, I was talking to an unknown voice in my head after throwing a temper tantrum at a video game…make sense? I didn't think so…

_   "thought so"_

   Now, I always though that if I was going to get sent to another plain of existence that there would be eternal darkness, or something along the lines of that. But             noooo… the stupid voice in my head had to make it all white! Not that I was paying attention as I was about to throw up. My eye's were burning, my throat was        sore, and my tailbone made an ill sounding snap as I landed in a brightly lit room.

    It was a small room, with a small desk in the middle, with a small man sitting by it, signing papers. He had pure white wings, bleach blonde hair, and a lightly spred          creamed sesame seed bagel on his desk. 'Philly cream cheese commercial' I thought flatly as he finally noticed me. His light blue eye's glared at me with a very 

   Annoyed look.

"_If you don't like my brand of cream cheese, I suggest you leave" _ Ok, he telepathic…this is getting very uncomfortable.

"sorry, it just seemed kind of stereotypical…"Same voice as before…figures "where am I?"

"this is the place where people asking to get warped into video games go to get…well…warped, I'm the arch angel Animus if you must know"

"freaky…where am I going again?" Stupid question…

_"look, I'm not going to play stupid mind games with a girl who, to me looks like she might faint!"_

"Fair enough" 

_"its all arranged, just don't screw it up, and watch your language" _ He said (well, thought) ask he pressed a big red button on his desk.

"WAIT!!!" I screamed as I flailed to grab hold of the floor. Seemed the button opened a hole in the floor, what does this remind me of I wonder? Heh, Great sense of humor buddy. "WHAT'S ARRANGED? WHAT CAN I NOT SCREW UP? IM GOING TO BE SICK IF I FALL AGAINNNNNN!!!!…" My hands slipped on the linoleum (stupid upper body strength) as I fell into the eternal nothingness. The last thing that went through my mind as I slipped out of consciousness  was where I was going…even if I had a hunch about the location.__


	2. Chapter 1

****

Rebound

Gryphon Lancer: yep, it's me again! Thus meaning the next chapter is up, and the next one after that is in the works. And I know I couldn't use proper grammar to save my life, but I don't mind, I just blame my English teacher :) So R+R till your hearts content! 

And yet again, square owns tactics, I don't…but I own ME!!!SO HAH!

****

Chapter 1

It was a bright day in Dortar Trade City as merchants were selling their treasures, greedy people buying expensive jewelry, and of all the places in the world to be, I was dazed out in an alley! I could tell I wasn't anywhere I knew directly, nor was I in a comfortable state. All I knew was that my head hurt like hell, I had something heavy on my body, and something was jabbing at my shoulder with considerable force. 

"Who ever is poking me, could you please stop?" I mumbled as I tried lifting myself to a sitting position. No good, as I said before something was holding me down, but only now did I see it was dark red armor. 

"Wark!" the thing squawked as it backed up a step "Wark wark wark!!!"

I finally managed to sit up after a grueling 10 minutes of trying to grab hold of something. Stupid chocobo, couldn't even help a hand to a damsel in distress! As my eye's got accustomed to the light I began to notice that I wasn't just wearing dark red armor, I was wearing lancer armor! 

"HOLY SHIT! IM A LANCER" I managed to squeal, while muffling my voice under one of my bracers. The chocobo gave me an odd look and nudged me again, which actually helped me to stand up, so while I was standing, I twisted about, trying to get a better look at myself. Dark red armor…Dragon Whisker strapped to my back…and instead of a dress (as female lancers are supposed to have) I had nicely fitting pants!!! After laughing like a maniac and getting some deranged looks from some people I turned around to face the chocobo.

It was a black chocobo with yellow eye's that seemed to have a spark of intelligence to them. I had to crane my neck to look at them though, because he looked to be over six foot seven, automatically making me feel ever so short. I gave him an appraising look before speaking to him again.

"So…what's your name?"

"Wark"

"…alright…uh…do you belong to anyone?" I'm beginning to think this isn't such a great idea…

"Wark!" he started nudging my shoulder again. If I didn't have armor on I swear he would've ripped it right off!

"Ack! Ok ok, settle down! I'm guessing you're the chocobo Animus sent me?" He nodded slowly, "well then, you need a name…how about…Ceyru? [A/N : pronounced Key-Ru]

"Wark Wark!" he chirruped happily, I noticed that his insistent nudging was actually him trying to nuzzle my shoulder, so I patted his beak, made sure I had a good hold on his reigns, and began to wander the streets of Dortar with my new friend.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Rebound

Gryphon Lancer: guess who's back once again! I figured that I kinda cut the last chapter short a bit…so here's the next chapter, all thought out and everything :) 

As much as I hate to say it…square owns tactics…STEAL MY CHARATORS AND YOU SHAL BURN!

****

Chapter 2

As Ceyru and me made our way around Dortar we came across some strange people, one of which wanted to know if I was for sale. Ceyru got made at the guy and tackled him into a wall, what a darling little chocobo I have. After mindlessly wandering for about fifteen minutes we came across a brightly painted signpost that read:

****

"Any thieves caught in Dortar Trade City will be jailed on sight

Anyone knowing the whereabouts of such people should report to the Keepers of the Peace located right in front of the Bar"

Sign courtesy of Dortar Trade City 

****

"Who really cares if the town is infested with thieves anyway?" I said as we made our way past a couple of archers. "Everyone knows this town is run by a bunch of bull headed knights that wouldn't know a sword from a butter knife anyway…". Ceyru gave a startled wark as I was lifted off my feet with a sharp jerk from behind.

"Hah hah hah!! Hey guys, I caught one!" an egotistical knight said as he dragged me over to his friends. They all looked at me like I was some sort of winning lottery ticket and I didn't like it one bit. "Found this one near the slums, ain't she a beaut?" he said with a sneer in his voice.

"Aye, she'll be worth over 5000 gil if we hand her over!" 

"I agree, lets just dump her with the keepers" 

"WAIT!" I screeched while gasping for air at the same time "I'm not a thief!" I looked frantically around for a way out of this situation, but the only way was through three knights, and I didn't want to try my luck.

"Well, you're a lancer, thus meaning you were a thief at one time" the first knight said, not at all struggling to keep hold of me under my constant thrashing.

"Yeah, your worth more then most" the second knight said

"Actually…" the third knight said "We could probably get around 10,000 Gil if we give her over to the soldiers office"

I stopped thrashing and cursing long enough to hear this comment and the other two knights and me stared at him, then to me, then to a small one-story building just a couple feet away. And away we went through the crowds of people to the soldier's office. It wasn't THAT small once we were in front of it, and the closer I got to it the more my stomach twisted in my gut. The main knight rapped on the door a couple of times before walking in, making sure not to thwack my head off of the doorframe.

The room we walked into was littered with papers, pens, and everything else you could think of. The other two knights (being the more polite of the three) carefully locked Ceyru into a stable behind the building and waited outside. Behind a small desk was a short man with graying hair on his head flipping through pages of a very old looking book.

"E-hem" the knight fake coughed. The man looked at the knight, then me, then the black eye I managed to inflict and stood up.

"Good to see you again Benji" the fact that I was being held like a rock didn't seem to concern him to much I guess.

"Hello again Sir, I have a new mercenary for you" He said as he set me on the floor. With all the walking I had been doing it was no surprise to me when I immediately sat down on the nearest chair. I glared at the knight with such venom he had to face the man again. "I figured you were sick of dealing with squires"

"Aye, that I am, you can go now" he said with a wave of his hand. After Benji walked out he looked at me again with a quizzical look. "And what might your name be dear?" Dear, guess he figures out that I was scared stiff. I couldn't give him my real name of course, so I thought of a fake one.

"Zayra" I said in a neutral tone. Usually by now I would be bursting out laughing as a dead give away that I'm lying, but this wasn't the time, or the place.

"Well Zayra I'll fill out your paper work for you" He said in the nicest tone he could muster "you can go wait in the other room with the others"

Wait? Oh yeah I forgot, I'm a mercenary now. Get hired, Get killed…lets hope I don't get hired... 

As I walked into the room a couple of squires looked in my direction, others murmured to one another, but none of them seemed as if they'd do anything. I looked around as the door shut behind me, and began walking to the other side of the room where there was a free seat on a bench. While walking to my destination I noticed that the roof had huge rafters…damn I'm bored…how much I wish I had my playstation…and ice-cream…and every other modern day convenience. 

I then noticed some of the merc's talking and looking in my direction. I didn't look at them when they shouted cat calls, the only time I even turned my head was when one of them walked up to me.

"So lancer, what is a filthy vermin like you doing in a place like this?" He said in a taunting manner, he even managed to get a laugh out of almost everyone there…except for me that is…

"Heh, cheap words for an even cheaper person. Did you buy the sword in your hand, or did you have to steal it?" I said, matching his tone exactly. Squires are just like knights, their egos surpass their brain capacity. Me on the other hand, prefer to gibe at people till they lose their heads. So I wasn't to unprepared when he tried rushing me, even though he had a hell of a height and strength advantage. After his initial run, everyone else joined in the fray…

Oh what a fun day I'm having….


	4. Chapter 3

****

Rebound

Gryphon Lancer: this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so Read and Review as always….PLEASE!

And as usual I don't own final fantasy tactics…

****

Chapter 3

It was about that same time that a group of people were walking into the city. At the front of the group was the infamous Ramza with his group merry…uh…well not very merry after what happened earlier in the day…

(...flashback…)

Agrias had Rad pinned against the ground with the tip of her sword on the back of his neck.

"You knew from the start didn't you?!?" She snarled at the thief, who was hopelessly trying to escape from certain death. Unfortunately for Rad, once Agrias gets pissed off she's like a berserk dragon with a toothache.

"maybe you should calm down Ma'am" Alicia stated nervously as she and Lavian stood at a distance "He probably didn't know any better!"

"That's right!" Lavian chirped in "he has the brain capacity of a gym sock!, you can't blame him for teaming up with Gafgarion!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB BLONDES!"

"HEY! I'm a brunette!"

"I'm a red head thank you very much!!!"

"We don't have time for this Agrias!" Ramza yelled as he dragged the holy knight away from Rad "we need to get a replacement for Gafgarion NOW!" He dropped her off with her apprentices and with a couple groans, snarls, and warks they were on their way.

(…end flashback…)

As I was saying, it was about that same time that Ramza and his team were roaming the city looking for the soldier's office. To make it easier on everyone they split up, Ramza and Rad went one way and Alicia and Lavian went another, thus making everyone happy.

It didn't take long for Ramza to find the office, but then again, it wasn't that hard to find in the first place. 

"so what exactly are we looking for?" Rad asked as he walked up to the door. 'Probably a replacement' he thought sadly. It was true that Agrias wanted to gut him like a fish, Alicia and Lavian didn't seem to mind his company, and Ramza didn't seem like the kind of guy to hold a grudge. 'heh, probably just some puny squire'.

Ramza didn't answer question, neither did Rad expect and answer. As they walked into the building, Rad fell back to stand by the door, leaving Ramza to pick out the squire. The noble had to fake cough to get the man's attention though.

"Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you sir" he said quickly, standing up to get a better look at his new customer. He took a short gasp as a look of recognition crossed his face "Why, you're that Beoulve kid!" 

"Yes, and I am looking for a new recruit, do you have any?" The old man didn't even open his mouth before a loud shriek could be heard through the walls. Everyone in the room froze and stared at the wall as a mixture of sounds came forth… 

Thud, 

Clang, 

Trip, 

Thwack

"GET BACK HERE!"

Multiple foot steps,

Gasps for air

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"AHH MY EYE!"

Ramza gave a very confused look as he slowly approached the door and set his right hand on the doorknob.

''' THWACK! '''

I guess the weight of a fully armored lancer and a couple dozen squires was too much for the door to handle, as…well…a fully armored lancer and a couple dozen squires burst through the door, piling on top of one another in what might be the biggest dog pile in final fantasy history. I didn't really think about it much, mostly because I had a rough time breathing, and I had someone's knee digging into my stomach.

"What in gods name…Ramza are you ok!?" I heard someone call out from the other side of the room. My head (thank god) wasn't being smothered at the moment, so I glanced over to see who it was.

Has anyone noticed that Rad looked a lot like a younger Greg Nori? You know, the guy from Treble Charger? Meh, I guess not.

Once I got over my fascination with the resemblance of the two I came to the conclusion that the people trying to kill me were right above me. Thus making me let out another short screech and try to squirm my way out of this hell hole. Unfortunately for Ramza, this meant digging my feet in his stomach till I got out. I kinda felt bad for him, but it was fun making his yelp in pain :) 

To Be Continued…

Gryphon Lancer: I have to finish this later, mostly for the fact that im gunna get carpal tonal syndrome from typing so much :P so just sit tight till I can rest my poor aching fingers…

**** ****


End file.
